enfosffbfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Anathemat the Primevil Horror
Anathemat the Primevil Horror является героем - заклинателем, питающийся страхом врагов, чтобы высвобождать свою запертую сущность. Его способности способны вызывать у противниках самые темные мысли и потаенные страхи. Способности Врожденная: Enduring Malice: Тип способности: Пассивная. Тип цели: Крипы, командиры. Эффект: Используя способности Primevil Horror накладывает Страх на задетых юнитов. Повторнорное использование спобностей на испуганных юнитах усиливает Страх, а Primevil Horror получает стек. Когда Primevil Horror достигает 10 стеков, он получает Злорадство, восстанавливая перезарядку последней способности и удваивая его Ловкость в течение 20 секунд. Новые стеки задерживают в течение долгого времени. Древнее зло, порожденное темными сердцами людей, физическая форма Primevil Horror была запечатлена в страшной махинации тысячелетий назад. Несмотря на то, что Primevil Horror физически в тюрьме и ограничен в своих полномочия, это не может лишить Primevil Horror власти над сердцами людей. Питаясь самыми темными эмоциями врагов, Primevil Horror может использовать свою внутреннюю злобу, чтобы высвободить истинный ужас запертого внутри. Длительность страха: 5 секунд. Длительность злорадства: 20 секунд. Изучаемые способности: F Wild Haunt: 20 - 100 Тип способности: Активная. Тип цели: Крипы, командиры. Эффект: The Primevil Horror disappears and materializes behind a target enemy unit, dealing damage and inflicting Terror if the target has no allies nearby. If the target also has Dread, it will be feared for twice as long. Feared units will suffer additional damage based on their maximum health, with non-commanders having a chance to die from shock. The Wild Haunt spell allows the Primeval Horror to utilize the latent repressed emotions within a target unit: Fear, Isolation, Desperation-andamplifies their effects to the point where the target is most vulnerable, before appearing right next to them, causing damage from the shock inflicted upon enemies. Weaker-willed enemies have a chance to die from heart failure. Урон: ловкость*уровень*уровень*0.5.* Урон от страха: максимальное здоровье*уровень*0.02.* Длительность страха: 5 + уровень/2, секунд.* Перезарядка: 5 - 15 секунд. G Horrify: 50 - 185 Тип способности: Активная. Тип цели: Крипы, командиры. Эффект: The Primevil Horror realeases the built up terror inside nearby enemies, causing them to run around helplessly in fear. Feared units will take additional damage, with a chance to die from the shock. The Primevil Horror projects his true form into the minds of his enemies, eliciting a deep-seated terror in them. Область эффекта: 300 + 20*уровень.* Урон от страха: максимальное здоровье*уровень*0.03.* Длительность страха: 5 + уровень, секунд.* Перезарядка: 25 секунд. X Memento Mori: 100 - 200 Тип способности: Активная. Тип цели: Крипы, командиры. Эффект: The Primevil Horror afflicts a target area with despair, causing damage every three seconds for twelve seconds. Enduring Malice stacks gained from this spell decay after five seconds. The Primevil Horror elucidates the utter helplessness of its enemies, causing them to succumb to the inevitability of their demise. Урон(За интервал): уровень*ловкость.* Область эффекта: 250. Перезарядка: 20 секунд. V Sanity Crush: 150 - 375 Тип способности: Активная. Тип цели: Крипы, командиры. Эффект: Periodically spawns Phantasms to assail random enemies within range. Sanity Crush breaks down the crumbling mental walls within the Primevil Horror's enemies, allowing it to project phantasms that become real within the minds of enemies. Урон: 75*уровень + уровень*ловкость.* Число фантомов: 15 + уровень*3.* Интервал: от 0.5 до 1.75 - уровень*0.1 секунд.* Перезарядка: 60 - 40 секунд. Категория:Герои заклинатели